


The Room Can Wait

by ladylace616



Series: Kinktober 2019 [11]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Plug, Arousal, Date Night, Elevator Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kinktober 2019, PWP, Pearl Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Vaginal Sex, explicit content, pearls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 08:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21194327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylace616/pseuds/ladylace616
Summary: She thought "going down" was a pleasure- she had never evenheardof going up! Daddy Petyr gives a whole new meaning to the expression. Daddy Dom/Little kink, Sansa/Petyr. Please read tags!





	The Room Can Wait

Sansa was atwitter with excitement. All throughout their fancy meal at the steakhouse, she had sat in her slinky black dress wearing her pearl thong and a butt plug firmly in place. She would wiggle her bottom excitedly in the booth, hardly daring to think of how dirty her Daddy was making her by association.

Petyr paid her attention, alright. The worst kind of attention. His hand would stroke her white inner arm seductively, he would lean in and whisper all matter of filth into her ear, right in public. His hand rested on her thigh and she wanted to crawl into his lap right there in the middle of the restaurant and do unspeakable things to him.

They would have to wait, though. As long as Daddy said.

Sansa rubbed her thighs together to satisfy the ache growing in between her legs. She knew she was making a mess of the pearl thong, and Daddy was just going to love that.

It turned out, Daddy wasn’t as patient as she thought.

When they returned to the hotel, Petyr got a devilish look in his eye. They were staying in a four-star hotel with a beautiful lobby. It had a golden theme and there was a bounty of plant life and a huge fountain. The hotel was atrium style with plant boxes on each floor making the appearance of hanging ivy in the lobby along each level. On either side of the opulent lobby, there were big glass elevators.

Petyr decided to have a little fun.

It was late when they returned, well after closing hours for the bars. There was hardly a soul about as they made their way past the lobby’s check in desk. The clerk waved at them, but otherwise said nothing as they passed. Petyr pinched Sansa’s pretty ass cheek once and she gave a flirtatious, drunken giggle as they walked past.

As soon as the elevator doors closed, Petyr descended on Sansa. He pressed her against the glass on the opposite side, assaulting her long neck with hot kisses. He was sure to leave marks, and the thought made him smirk against her throat. 

As they went past the second and third floors, Petyr hiked Sansa’s skirt up and fondled her pearl panties. He pressed them against her puffy nether lips, and Sansa moaned at the sensation. Her eyes were closed, so she couldn’t see the businessman step out of his room with an ice bucket who caught an eyeful. Sansa’s ass was hanging out, pressed against the glass as Petyr kneaded her pearl panties in between her folds. He caught sight of the man staring at them, and dropped to his knees.

Petyr pulled the pearl panties off of his beloved. Sansa willingly stepped out of them, and Petyr ran the pearl string through his lips briefly, tasting her. He palmed the string of pearls and put them into his coat pocket for later. Now, Sansa was dripping wet and he was level with her perfect landing strip. Her red hair looked so inviting, and he leaned forward and hooked her leg over his shoulder.

Sansa reached down and put her hands on the back of Petyr’s salt and pepper hair. She moaned shamelessly as he lewdly sucked her pussy lips into his mouth, then swirled his tongue around her hole. When he realized they were half way up, he abruptly stood and fisted his erection through his dress pants.

He turned Sansa around, so that she was facing out into the lobby’s atrium. He slid the straps of her dress down her arms, and Sansa stood in only her strapless bra. Her dress bunched around her hips and Petyr reached up and freed her pert breasts from her black bra. 

Petyr growled in satisfaction as he pressed Sansa forward, against the glass. Her rosy pink nipples rubbed against the cold glass, and she gasped pleasurably as Petyr reached down with one of his hands. His other hand had her face pressed against the glass, too. He reached down with his free hand and probed at Sansa’s stuffed butthole. The plug was pink in the shape of a heart, and Petyr nudged it in and out of her tight hole. All the while, Sansa could look across the lobby’s atrium and see on the other side the stunned face of a security guard. 

Sansa didn’t care. What Petyr was doing was wonderful, and she didn’t want it to stop. Petyr did not pull the plug out, only played with it so that Sansa squirmed. 

Finally, they reached the top floor where their room was located. Petyr wasn’t quite done with his escapades. Before the security guard could find them, he had another devious plan to enact. 

Sansa thought they were heading for their room, but instead Petyr stopped them in front of the club lounge door. He slid their roomkey out of his pocket and granted them access. Sansa’s dress had been pulled back up over her tits, but she hadn’t bothered to place them back in her bra. When they walked into the lounge, no one was there. It had a long glass window that showed the city lights below and was otherwise dark. 

Petyr pulled Sansa over to a couch in the corner away from the door. He started passionately kissing her, backing her up against the plump arm of the couch as he did so. He pushed her back, and yanked the top of her dress down again so that her breasts were exposed.

He pulled his raging hard on out of his pants. “You know what to do,” he lewdly told her, and Sansa dropped to her knees to suck on his cock. Just for kicks, he slapped his wet cock against her cheek and then forced it deep down her throat. She gagged around his length, and the sound almost made him shoot his load right then.

He pulled out with a gasp. “Get back up there,” Petyr ordered her. All the while, Sansa still had the butt plug in her asshole. She laid back on the arm of the couch and spread her legs, the dress still around her middle and Petyr could see the heart plug winking at him.

He pressed forward with his erection inside her tight pussy. They both groaned as he pushed in to the hilt. Sansa tilted her hips a little more, and suddenly Petyr was humping her as though his life depending on it. He leaned down and smothered her mouth in a desperate kiss, pumping in and out of her as fast as his hips would allow.

Petyr swallowed Sansa’s cries of passion. She came with a shudder, clinging to him with her long legs wrapped around his waist. Petyr pummeled into her a few more short strokes, and then he was spilling his seed with a grunt. 

That was when the light to the lounge flicked on.

“What the hell? What do you think you paid for a room for?!” the security guard was asking them. Petyr stood in front of Sansa who was mostly nude at this point. She flushed as she pulled her dress back into place, and stood from the couch on shaky legs. 

“We’ll just be heading there now, sir,” Petyr told the security guard over his shoulder as he tucked his dick back into his pants. 

“No, I don’t think so. We’re going to have to ask you to leave for indecent exposure,” the security guard retorted. He crossed his arms to indicate he was not going to budge on this subject. “You’re lucky we’re not calling you into the cops,” he added importantly.

Petyr sighed, defeated in this aspect. As far as he was concerned, this was a victory for the night. He’d shot his load, hadn’t he? His little Sansa was satisfied? Victory orgasms all around said otherwise. Petyr and Sansa departed the hotel with self satisfied smiles in place, considering the circumstances.


End file.
